


Where Do Your Loyalties Lie

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hope you enjoy, M/M, and like kaneki is kinda crazy, hide and kaneki dont know eachother, i dont want to retype the tag, i have no plan witht his, i realize i just said yes in spanish instead of is, idk - Freeform, its like, not an outline not even a small plan, okay lets see where this goes, okay this is a weird AU, this si such a weird AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide is in the scientific research department</p><p>Kaneki is preparing for war</p><p>Which side will they choose</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hide woke up in a cold sweat. He gripped his blankets to steady himself, still breathing heavily.

Hide thought back to the events of the dream, his breathing slowing to a normal speed.

Hide was walking down the road, his headphones over his ears.

Hide noticed a bang, loud enough to be heard over his headphones which would peak anyone’s interest. 

He slung the headphones around his neck and looked down the dark alleyway. Hide wasn’t sure what he was doing or where he was going, but because it was a dream that didn’t matter. 

He walked down the corridor, one hand on the wall to steady himself. 

He glanced behind him at the empty road to make sure nobody was following him.

Hide slowly crept foreword when he heard another crash. Hide strained his eyes in the semidarkness.

Before he knew what was happening, Hide was thrown to the ground then onto the sidewalk ten feet back. Hide yelled out but was grabbed by the foot.

He was dragged backwards towards the alley again when he grabbed the wall.

The pressure on his legs stopped as Hide scrambled out from the alley. He turned around to look at his perpetrator and saw a shadowy figure. 

A man stood above Hide with snow white hair and a six foot blade. Hide saw blood dripping from this man’s mouth, landing on Hide’s cheek.

Hide stared in horror as multiple red tentacles grew form the man’s back. 

“Wha-“ he sputtered, trying desperately to back away.

The man stomped on Hides arm. Hide cried out at the crack of bone, reaching to clutch the source of pain.

One of the red tentacles from the white haired man shot out and pierced Hides shoulder.

Hide got a flash of the man’s face, which was twisted with a smile. 

Hide quivered in fear and pain when the man crouched down. He leaned closer to hides ear.

“You’re gonna make one hell of a feast” he laughed a deep throaty laugh, leaning back.

Hide screamed in pain when the man took a bite from the soft flesh of his neck.

Hide shivered remembering the startling grin. He stood up and got ready for that day.

Hide worked at the development unit of the CCG. 

Hide wanted to keep ghouls off the streets, even though he lacked the instincts to fight them in hand to hand combat he could still fight them with science and intellect. 

Hide worked in the lab to develop detectors for ghouls. He hated ghouls more than anything else.

All though his high school years he spent his free time researching ghouls, studying ghouls and learning how to fight them.

Hide wanted a world that was safe and that would never be achieved if he did nothing.

“Hey yo Hide how’s it going?” Hide looked up from his computer.

“Hey man what’s up” Hide high-fived the man walking towards him.

Hide was always good at making friends; his outgoing personality gave him lots of connections.

“Seidou how’s it going?”

“Not too good, man” Seidou sighed and leaned on Hides desk.

Hide leaned back in his chair to see the other man better, he twirled his pen nervously. 

“Oh yeah I heard there was another attack in the 20th ward. We got the body yesterday”

Seidou chuckled, “sounds like fun” 

“But yeah, it was super intense, there was a bunch of stab wounds all over and bite marks too! How does something do this to a human being?”

Seidou shook his head. “It’s disturbing. This shit keeps you up at night”

Hide thought back to his dream that morning and shivered.

“You okay man?”

“Yeah I just hate this whole thing.” 

Seidou reached into the bag on his shoulder and pulled out a file.

“Check this out” he handed Hide a file.

Hide flipped through the file, picture after picture of victims.

“You’re good at reading people, can you help me question the person we think is behind this?”

Hide looked up startled, “why me? I work for the scientific research department.”

“Then use this as research! Please please please!”

“Fine” hide threw his pen on the table and stood up. 

“Yes!” Seidou jumped up and tucked the file in his bag.

Hide took off his lab coat and hung it on the hook by his desk.

“Let’s do this thing” Seidou led Hide out the door and down the steps to the holding cells. 

“I’m a little nervous” Hide said when they reached the door.

“I’ve never seen a ghoul up close before”

“Really?” Seidou took his hand off the door knob.

“I’ll be there the whole time; don’t be surprised when they look like a human. It’s creepy. Just stay calm and don’t let him get to you”

Seidou pushed open the door and walked in, waiting for Hide to follow.

Hide walked in and looked around. They were in a small grey room without windows; the only thing in the room was a table and two chairs, one with a man handcuffed to it.

Hide gasped and stumbled backwards. It was him. The man from his dream.

“Yo-you-“he sputtered pointing at the man.

The white haired man grinned up slyly, pulling at the restraints.

“Hey blondie, I’m Eyepatch”

Seidou grabbed Hides arm to steady him. 

“What the hell are you talking about” Seidou whispered in hides ear. 

Hide cleared his throat and stood up, dusting off his shirt.

Hide studied the pale man at the table. He had smooth features and he seemed to be only a bit older than Hide himself. 

“What’s your real name?”

“Ken, Kaneki Ken” the white haired man smiled up at Hide.

“He’s been convicted of thirteen deaths in the twen-“

“Wanna know why?”

Hide stared at Kaneki and then at Seidou. “Why?”

“Because-“the white hair boy leaned forward and smiled, “I was hungry”

Hide stared in horror at the laughing man. He threw his head back and belted out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a scream.

Hide looked at Seidou, nervously. 

“What do you mean hungry?”

“I’m a ghoul what do you expect? I eat just like you eat, well technically I eat you but that’s beside the point. I used to live off suicide victims, I didn’t want to hurt anybody but I found out the look in someone’s eyes as you dig your teeth into someone’s body- nothing like it!” he grinned at Hide.

“What do you mean by suicide victims?”

“Well I used to live at this place that would help ghouls, ya know, keep them on track. They would scavenge for food and give it to the weaker ghouls and stuff. I used to think that was smart until I was shown what we ghouls have to do.”

“What’s this place called?”

Kaneki sat back. “Tsh now now now, I can’t give you all my secrets. Then I’d have no leverage. If I give you everything you guys are just gonna leave me to rot in your basement”

Hide glanced at Seidou, questioningly. 

“Oh so you’re new to my case. I feel honored. You guys couldn’t figure me out; you had to drag in new meat.”

Normally Hide would’ve been annoyed by that comment, but with Kaneki it was nerve wracking. He said the term meat like he was thinking about actually eating Hide.

Hide watched Kaneki crack his fingers with his thumb.

“This is boring. I hate when you guys get scared by me.”

“Can you answer another one of my questions?”

“Depends.”

“Do you like to kill?”

Kaneki stared at Hide. His cold grey eyes pierced through Hides soul, giving Hide the chills.

“I won’t answer that while he’s here.” Kaneki nodded in Seidou direction.

Seidou looked nervously at Hide. “I’ll be fine”

Seidou walked out of the room, pausing in the doorway to glance at Hide then closing the door.

Kaneki smiled, “sit down” 

He gestured to the empty chair on the opposite side of the table.

Hide cautiously sat down, one hand on the table in front of him.

“No.” 

“What?”

“No, I don’t like to kill. I don’t like to kill people but I do like to betray them. I love the feeling of absolute betrayal when I rip them apart. I’m twisted but not that twisted.”

Hide stared at him, horrified. This… creature looked so human yet he was such a monster. 

“You’re probably thinking im a monster who has no loyalties; I do have loyalties I just haven’t found someone worth being loyal to.”

Hide seemed to understand him. This ghoul seemed to understand how Hide felt, he seemed intelligent. 

Kanekis smile grew as he studied Hide.

Kaneki sprung up out of his chair, the restraints ripped clean off his arms. He gripped Hides shirt collar and pulled him over the table.

A man and woman rushed in and restrained Kaneki but not before he could whisper something in Hide’s ear.

“Save me. They tortured me and forced me to lie. I got thrown to the CCG because I didn’t want to start a war. Run. Save yourself. Forget everything you know. It’s going down soon; don’t get caught in the crossfire.”

Hide was pulled out of the room by Seidou. 

“What the hell is he doing in here?!” the blond girl yelled.

“Get him out of here Takizama!” the man yelled.

Hide was carried out by Seidou. Right as he was about to leave he glanced back and saw Kaneki.

Kaneki looked smug, yet hide could tell there was another emotion there.

It looked like fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneki ran foreword, stumbling over his feet. Kaneki used his kagune to throw a CCG agent out of his way.

“Please!” Kaneki yelled into his walkie talkie.

“Sorry man, you’re on your own” Ayato said.

“What?!” he yelled, out of breath.

“Oh and kens, can you destroy this, don’t want them to track us”

Kaneki charged faster, zooming through buildings. He heard the hundreds of people charging after him. 

Kaneki felt a sharp pain in his side. He cried out in agony.

Kaneki tripped over his own feet and went flying.

“Freeze!” Kaneki turned to see a group of people surrounding him. 

He grinned and sat up, putting his hands in the air.

“Ahh you’ve won fair and square,” Kaneki laughed, ignoring the growing nervousness inside him.

“Alright I’ll give you this one” he sighed, pretending to me nothing more than agitated.

He retracted his kagune and sat up. He stood up slowly and grinned.

“Let’s get this show on the road.” Kaneki held his hands out to be cuffed.

All the agents looked at each other until one stepped forward to cuff him.

“Wait,” a short blond girl stepped forward. She had her hair pulled half up in a braid and was glaring at Kaneki murderously.

Kaneki saw her pull her quince back and then everything went black.

~

Kaneki was being shaken by gruff hands, clasped on his shoulders.

“Five more minutes” he groaned, trying to shake the man off.

He heard a sigh from the man and a snicker from the other man in the room.

Kaneki cracked his eyes open to see a steely grey room.

“Can you please state your name?”

“They call me eyepatch.”

“Is your name in fact Kaneki ken?”

“You got that right. Although I’d prefer you call me eyepatch. It’s a lot cooler and tons more intimidating.” Kaneki grinned at the two men sitting opposite him.

One was large with a strong build and brooding cocoa eyes. The other seemed to be young and energetic, his hair falling in short tangles around his eyes.

“Kaneki did you or did you not murder those people?”

"Yes."

"What?"

“What if I did what if I didn’t? They’re dead one way or another.”

He was trying not to panic at this point, how was he getting out of this?

Kaneki pulled against the handcuffs, testing their strength.

“This place is boring, im gonna fall asleep midsentence. Can I get a coffee?”

The two men sighed and locked eyes.

“So you two are trying to intimidate me? You’re doing a pretty bad job at it I might add.” He smiled, attempting to cover for the bubble of panic rising in his chest.

The troops were probably lining up as he spoke, ready to mow down the entire city. He couldn’t believe he was the distraction.

He wanted to tell the men there but if he did they would never believe him. He was a ghoul why would he want to save humans. He would just have to pretend to be a psychopath.

“Now… how about that coffee?” Kaneki looked up expectantly 

“No food or drink to prisoners.”

“Not even water?”

“Do you need water?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Then no.”

The three men sat in silence for a few more moments.

“Where were you on the night o-“

“Give it up!” Kaneki banged his arm against the chair making a lough metal clang. “I did it! There you go there’s your confession! I killed many people. And I goddamn liked it!”

Kaneki sat back in his chair and laughed. Why must these two think he’s innocent?

The younger of the two closed the file he was looking in and looked at the older one.

“That’s it then? We have a confession?”

“But we don’t have moti-“

“Boredom”

“Excuse me?”

He locked eyes with the older investigator and grinned wider.

“I. got. Bored.”

Kaneki laughed and leaned back.

The two men got up and left the room, locking eyes with each other.

Kaneki stayed there overnight.

Each second he got more and more nervous at the oncoming army. What was he going to do?

Kaneki was formulating a plan when he heard the door swing open.

He looked over and saw the same young investigator from the night before and a taller light haired boy.

“Yo-you!” the blond sputtered out, falling back. 

Kaneki saw the weakness in his eyes and heard the terror in his voice. How did he know Kaneki?

“Hey blondie,” Kaneki thought of the most ridiculously over used nickname but made it sound cool.

“I’m Eyepatch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo hope you liked this enjoy
> 
> idk if this is gonna match up with the story later on but im gonna make it work and I might have to come back and change some stuff so yeah
> 
> kaneki is crazy also...I love it


	3. This Ends Here

“Forget everything you know. It’s going down soon; don’t get caught in the crossfire.” 

The words rang through hides head.

“Forget everything you know” what the hell does that mean?

“Im so sorry” Seidou unfolded the creases on his shirt from the man’s grasp. 

“Im fine” hide mumbled, brushing off he shorter investigator.

Hide heard the words again,

“Don’t get caught in the crossfire” what did he mean by that?

Why was he lying? Who made him lie? Why was he tortured? Why? Why? Why?

Hide walked back to his desk and sat down. That visit had left him with more questions than answers.

Hide decided to make a plan.

~

“Hey hide!” the security guard waved to the blond boy. 

“Hey how you been?” he tried to act casual, hoping not to raise suspicion. 

“Okay, the kids have been sick for a week or so.”

“Aw im sorry man, hey can you do me a favor?”

“Sure hide,”

Hide saw the man through the little amounts of light streaming in. hide had never done something illegal yet here he was, breaking into the ccg in the middle of the night to meet with a murderer.

“Can you let me back there; I left my phone in the filing room.”

“Ah, as much as I’d love to I can’t. Against policy.”

Hide looked up pleadingly, “I promise I won’t tell” he begged

“Alright- but just this once got it?”

Hide nodded and watched the man unlock the back room. 

“You’re a lifesaver” he patted the man on the shoulder.

“I don’t know how long will be, Im not sure where I put it.”

“Okay just not too long.”

Hide rushed to the end of the hallway and out of sight. Once he rounded the corner he started at a jog.

Hide stopped in front of kanekis holding cell and walked in.

“Wha-“he heard the prisoner mumbled as hide flicked on the lights.

“What did you mean by ‘forget everything you know, it’s going down soon; don’t get caught in the crossfire.’”

Kaneki smiled, fully awake now.

“Okay so my group has been planning an attack on this ccg headquarters for tomorrow at noon. I didn’t tell anyone because well, would you believe me?”

Hide stared at the snowy haired man in the chair near him.

Kaneki pulled off the handcuffs with a groan.

“That’s much better” he said, rubbing his wrists.

“Now how do you plan to fight?” 

“Fight?” hide sputtered. “Im in the scientific research department I don’t fight.”

Kaneki laughed. “Life’s a war, no matter what you do you pick up a sword and fight, what blade you choose is up to you.”

Hide stared at Kaneki apprehensively, why would Kaneki want to help them.

“Now you’re probably wondering why im helping you and not the ghouls, the short answer is they abandoned me. Because I was born a human and transformed to ghoul im not accepted. That’s right, im a scientific first. You probably want to study me and you can after you crush them.”

Hide nodded, barely processing what he was saying.

“Let’s go.” 

Kaneki led Hide through the ccg building, quickly and quietly sneaking around corners and down hallways.

“How do you know where you’re going?”

The gates should’ve caught any ghoul nonsense coming in. 

“We are a group that only wants peace between ghouls and humans. Some humans want that too. I started a croup that is trying to enact a ceasefire. But there is other like the Agori tree that calls for all human races’ head on a stake. They only want to bring down society, it’s brutal.” Hide saw Kaneki cringe in the semi-darkness.

“Why would they want something like that?”

He stopped in his tracks, letting hide bump into him. Kaneki turned to the other boy, his face solemn. 

“Because they get bored too.”

There was a crash from the end of the hallway they were in, making the two boys jump.

“Crap…” Kaneki sighed, putting his arm out for hide to get behind him.

“Stay back and don’t, hear me don’t, get involved.” Hide shrunk against the wall, hoping the perpetrator couldn’t see him there. 

Hide quietly prayed to every deity and higher power he could think of, and then some. 

Hide cracked open his eyes to see what was happening. He was currently face to face with elegant red kagune. Hide reached out to touch them but froze when he saw the figure at the end of the hall. 

He was an average sized guy, with blue hair falling down to his ears. He wore a black mask, coving the lower half of his face and wrapping around his neck.

“Eyepatch” he spat at Kaneki “let’s go before this hits the fan”

“Oh so now when it’s convenient for you, I’m important enough to keep out of trouble? I could tell this guy everything”

The small part of the other man’s face that was not covered was twisted into a sneer.

“Tell him about Anteiku I don’t give a shit”

Kaneki threw his head back in a laugh that sent chills down Hide’s spine.

“You should care, they can take the tree down and you know it. They have some of the most violent ghouls from the fourth ward.”

‘So this was Kaneki’s old partner that abandoned him. The officers did say he was yelling into a radio devise’ 

“Hey who’s your little friend?” this snapped hide back from his train of thoughts.

“He’s not my friend” Kaneki scoffed, his kagune twitching. 

“Then you’d kill him?”

“At any time.”

They locked eyes in the most blood chilling stalemate Hide had ever witnessed. He shifted nervously, trying to think of a way out.

Kaneki chuckled and stuck the other man down with his kagune. He laughed and hit him again, then again.

He finally stood up, dusting off his shirt. He screamed and charged at Kaneki, kagune ready to tear him apart.

Kaneki dodged the kagune with no problem. 

“Oho someone’s getting agitated”

Kaneki dodged the punch to his face, grabbing the blue haired mans, wrist. He threw the man to the ground then used his kagune to defend himself from the attack. 

He struck the other man in the shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. 

“Don’t commit genocide” Kaneki growled.

“I’ve got a one way ticket to hell,” blood trailed from his head and down his forehead.

“Might as well fuck some shit up and take a few of you assholes down with me”

Hide slowly crawled from his position on the floor at over to the door near his spot. He thanked god that the door was unlocked when he pushed it open.

He ran to the end of the room and grabbed one of the quinces off the wall. They had at least one in almost every room just in case something like this happened. 

The room was half lit, the only light coming from the moon through the large windows on the side. He happened to be in one of the other lab rooms where the quince developers worked.

He dodged the experimenting stations and file cabinets to get to the back of the room to hide. 

He pressed the button and two elegant wings sprouted from the case. They formed a wall between him any anyone who would come through that door.

Kaneki burst into the room but froze. He stared at the kagune, almost heartbroken. 

“Hinami…” he muttered

“What?”

“That’s the corpse of my friend. You’re using the body of a child against me. She was only nine…” Kaneki’s voice cracked with sadness. Hide ignore the tears threatening to fall. 

Hide retracted the quince, smiling. He halved the distance between him and Kaneki. 

“Let’s end this,” Hide reached out to shake Kaneki’s hand. 

“You know I still don’t know your name” Kaneki shook his head, slight smile on his lips.

“Hide,”

“Well Hide, let’s end this. Let’s end it now”


End file.
